This proposal outlines plans to initiate Phase 2 of the Training Program in International Mental Health, which for the past 5 years has linked the Dept. of Social Medicine (DSM) of the Harvard Medical School (HMS), the Dept. of Psychiatry of The Chinese University of Hong Kong (CUHK), the Shanghai Mental Health Center (SMHC), and the Peking University Institute for Mental Health (PUIMH), to train researchers in clinical and operational mental health services research. In Phase 2 of this program, SMHC and PUIMH will become the primary foreign collaborating institutions, with the DSM continuing to host trainees and CUHK continuing as collaborator in training and research network building activities. We propose four broad aims for the next 5 years: 1. To train a cohort of mental health and mental health services researchers for China and the region. 2. To strengthen the existing collaborative research and training relationships among the Department of Social Medicine, the Shanghai Mental Health Center, the Peking University Institute for Mental Health, and The Chinese University of Hong Kong, with a special focus on the SMHC and the PUIMH. 3. To contribute specifically to capacity building for mental health and mental health services research in the SMHC and PUIMH, with the goal of helping them become centers of excellence for mental health research in China and the region. 4. To build and strengthen a limited number of research networks that link these four institutions and others in the region, in addressing key mental health problems for China. The training of fellows at Harvard (offering 2 intermediate-term and 1 short-term traineeships each year for research training at Harvard Medical School);supervision of research by faculty from Harvard, Hong Kong, Shanghai and Beijing when fellows return to their own institutions;the development of collaborative research projects across these institutions;and annual research and policy workshops organized in Shanghai and Beijing will be the primary means of achieving these goals. The overall goal of the project is to contribute to efforts to address the massive problems of mental health and neuropsychiatric disorders facing China and the region by supporting the development of centers of excellence in clinical and operational mental health services research, by training a cohort of researchers who can provide leadership in this field for the coming decades, and by raising the priority given to mental health care in national health policies.